


Red

by carlynroth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlynroth/pseuds/carlynroth
Summary: An experiment in smut. Takes place in the same universe as "Far From Their Bones."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Loving him was like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall."  
> -Taylor Swift, "Red"

The night we finally came together had almost been the night we died. We were two torpedoes away from destruction when I managed to shake Gul Torak in the Badlands. As soon as we set down on Daenyr I, the crew went straight to the courtyard on base and broke out whatever liquor we had. Normally, when I like someone, I’m pretty forward about it; I don't like wasting time. For months I had contained my attraction to Chakotay because I knew he needed space. But that night, with our adrenaline still high from being so sure we were going to die, I decided I just didn't care anymore.

After a few hours of celebrating, the crew started filtering off to their beds. I turned to Chakotay, who was sitting beside me and peeling a label from a bottle. “Tay, how many times am I going to have to touch your hand before you do something about it?”

He chuckled and looked at me. “A few more, maybe.”

I leaned into him. “Then tell me what I have to do to get you to take me home right now?”

“Promise me that your mother won't gut me if I do.”

I laughed out loud. “You can stare down Guls who would love the chance to torture you to death, but my mother scares you?”

“She's a powerful warrior, and a fierce protector.”

In that moment, my bravado vanished. In the year since I had left Earth, I had grown quite used to the variety of ways that people—particularly men—reacted to strong women like myself or my mother. This man, however, spoke as if her strength was something sacred. I smiled, not to be coy or flirtatious, but out of genuine appreciation for his words. "She won't gut you, Chakotay. Actually, she has a lot of respect for you." I put a hand on his knee. "She also respects me as an adult who can make my own choices."

He studied me for several seconds before reaching up to brush my hair away from my face. I slid my hand from his knee to his thigh, my heart thudding at the smoldering look in his eyes. Putting my lips against his, I uncorked the need that I had kept stored in my belly for so long and poured every last drop onto his tongue.

Without breaking the kiss, I moved to straddle him, kneeling over his hips and settling myself on his lap. His tongue darted across my bottom lip, drawing me into his mouth, and I tipped my head forward to deepen the kiss. My hips swayed back and forth over him, encouraging him to harden beneath me. I could have fucked him right there on our bench by the fire pit, but my desperation for him was matched by his reverence for me.

“Not here,” he rasped.

I nodded and stood shakily, trying to catch my breath. In one swift move, he swept my knees out from under me and carried me across the courtyard to his makeshift quarters; being the cell leader came with the benefit of having his own. With his foot, he jammed the door shut behind us, and then he crossed the room to where he gently laid me out on his bed.

Chakotay's demeanor threw me way off. Usually, once I made my move on a man, he was the one hungrily needing to take me right where we were. This man took his time, like I was a prayer and he was pouring his soul into every word. Where initially I had been so desperate to just get him inside of me, suddenly I found myself wanting to experience every single breath of his worship even more.

His eyes locked with mine as he moved himself over me, telling me without words that he had wanted this as long as I had. How could I be so impulsive as to think that a quick and desperate coupling would have satisfied this need, especially on a day that could have easily been our last? No, this night deserved to be savored to the final taste, a prayer of gratitude for life.

I reached a hand up to his face, tracing the tribal tattoo over his left eye, then trailing my fingertips down his cheek, his strong jaw, his soft lips, his bobbing throat. I dragged them as far down his skin as they could go, pausing at the neckline of his shirt, and then slid them back up until they were in his dark, thick hair, pulling him towards me.

This time, the kiss was slow and intentional, acquainting our lips and our tongues with every millimeter of each other's mouths. His hips rocked gently over mine, his erection moving against me like a boat on the sea. His kisses blazed a trail down my jaw and to my neck, licking and sucking, playing me like an instrument that sounded of moans and sighs and mewls.

Slowly, we began removing each other's clothing piece by piece—shrugging off vests, toeing off boots, unbuckling sheaths and holsters and belts, tugging at the hems of shirts. His breath hitched when his eyes fell on my breasts, straining over the cups of my bra. After releasing them from their final covering, he laid me back again and lowered his mouth to the peak of one, rounding the circumference of the hardened nub with his tongue. My hips bucked against his and I moaned even louder, encouraging him to give me more.

I arched my back into his kisses as they continued to blaze their trail down my body, until finally reaching the waistband of my pants. With one final nip on my stomach, he raised himself up to his knees, unlatched the buttons, and slid my pants and underwear down together until they dropped to the floor.

“My god,” he breathed, taking all of me in with his eyes full of awe.

Moving over me once again, Chakotay lowered himself back down to the trail he was making, tracing the final stretch of skin until his lips finally reached the well between my thighs. He paused there and looked up at me, his face hovering just over the folds of skin surrounding my entrance. “May I?” he asked, his warm breath tickling me.

“Please,” I whimpered.

He sipped on my waters slowly at first, then gradually took me in longer and deeper drafts until he was drinking me in gulps, his tongue expertly lavishing my lips and clit with all of the pleasure they could handle. My whole world moved at warp ten as he kept me right on the edge of completion without allowing me to break through that final barrier of sweet release. I begged for him to finish me. I pleaded, I cursed, and I teased. He was incorrigible; if anything, my reactions only spurred on his disobedience. Finally, at the peak of my frustration, when I no longer had the ability to form words, he licked me into a bone-breaking explosion of pleasure and light. My whole body was racked with the deep, shuddering orgasm that left me wondering if I had simply melted into a puddle right there on his bed.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I felt pity for whichever of our unfortunate comrades shared the wall beside us, but no sooner had the thought crossed my mind when Chakotay's lips were slanted over mine, slick and dripping with me. He slid a hand down my torso and to my thighs, but I decided that it should be his turn to keep the crew awake. Hooking my right leg around his left, I flipped him over onto his back and began blazing a hot, frantic trail from his head all the way around and down his beautiful body.

When I reached the waistband of his pants, I palmed his erection, making him groan and buck into me. I nearly ripped the last of his clothes from his body as I removed the last barriers between us, unwrapping him like a present on Christmas morning. I grinned with delight when I laid eyes on his naked body for the first time; he was thick and long and all for me. “Oh, yes,” I hissed. He was majestic. Running my hands up the insides of his thighs until they reached the top, I lowered my face to the tip of his cock and stopped just shy of it to raise an eyebrow.

“Please,” he begged, aware that he was entirely at my mercy. With a wicked grin, I repaid him a taste of the torture he inflicted on me, ghosting my lips, my tongue, and my breath over every sensitive stretch of skin on his pelvis. I made a game of making his cock twitch for me, reducing him to a mess of groans, curses, and sighs. Finally, wrapping my hand around the base, I slid my tongue up all the way up his shaft, circling around the head before taking him into my mouth in slow, even strokes. He cried out as his eyes rolled back in his head, and my skin tingled with excitement at the power I had over him. I was possessed with the need to extract more sounds from him, and I realized that he had his own kind of power over me, even in his submissive posture. With every lick and suck and thrust, we both grew more desperate for release, and soon we knew it was time for the final liturgy.

“Talia,” he gasped as I moved over him, nothing between us but the humid air. His cock twitched at the touch of my skin when it grazed my stomach, and I smiled with pleasure at his involuntary reaction to me.

In one swift move, I threw his arms above his head, trapping his hands underneath mine and lacing our fingers together. My long copper hair fell around our faces like a curtain. “Do you like a strong woman, Chakotay?”

He smiled. “Absolutely.”

“Good.” Then, I leaned in, touching my lips to his ear, and whispered, “Because I’m gonna fuck you so hard that we’ll both forget our own names.”

I felt another twitch, accompanied by his sharp exhale of “ohhhh.” He arched his back and thrust his hips greedily towards mine, desperately seeking connection. I looked at him then, shaking my head and breathing a gentle “tsk, tsk, tsk.” I jutted my chin outward and raised an eyebrow, my eyes fixed confidently on his. “I’m in charge now.”

He relaxed a bit underneath me. “Yes, ma'am.”

I took my time as I lowered myself onto him, never breaking eye contact, taking him millimeter by glorious millimeter deeper inside of me. His fingers tightened between mine as he resisted the powerful urge to thrust himself the rest of the way into me. Finally, my hips settled lightly against his, and we sighed together, having arrived at the meeting point we had denied ourselves for far too long. Slowly, intentionally, I began to rock and swivel my hips around him, blurring the boundaries between my body and his. A breathy hymn of pleasure rang out from deep within our sweat-beaded chests, flourished with refrains of “oh god,” “yes,” and “don't stop.” After one such chorus had ebbed away, I leaned down until we were chest to chest, my pale breasts pressing up against his bronze-covered pectoral muscles. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this, Chakotay?” I asked, our hips still grinding out their steady, sensual pace.

“Would it be narcissistic to say that it started the first day we met, when you almost choked at the sight of me?” he responded with a grin that glistened in his eyes and revealed those adorable dimples in his cheeks.

I smiled back, my face flushing. “It would be the truth.” I leaned in and ghosted a kiss over his lips. “When did you realize you wanted me, too?”

“That's a hard question to answer with so little blood in my brain.”

I kissed him again, then whispered, “try.” Resting my forehead against his, I added, “Or, did you not know it before tonight?”

“On some level, I knew from the beginning,” he admitted, running his hands up either side of my back. He pressed a kiss to my mouth. “You're smart.” Another. “Fierce.” And another. “Sexy as hell.” He kissed me deeply this time, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth and running his tongue along the length of it. “And, so goddamn cute the way you tried to hide your feelings. Do you have any idea what you did to me when you looked at me like that? It drove Seska mad.”

I smiled, sinfully satisfied at the knowledge that I had won his affections even while she was taking him into her bed. He bit my bottom lip and kissed me again, coaxing my mouth open so he could stroke the roof with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth and clutched at his hands still trapped beneath mine, swiveling my hips feverishly around his cock until he was moaning even louder than me. “God, Talia,” he choked out between sloppy kisses, grating his pelvis harder against mine and making me see stars.

My face rested against his as the pleasure continued to build inside of me. “Chakotay,” I breathed against his lips. Then, it just started coming out over and over again like a mantra. “Chakotay. Chakotay. Oh, Chakotay.”

“I love the way you say my name,” he growled.

So I repeated it until my jaw went slack, my face slipping down to rest between his neck and collarbone, and the only sounds I could make were the muffled screams being forced from my lungs with every breath. Biting into his shoulder, I stretched my legs out behind me, braced my feet against his, and crushed my clit desperately against him with every stroke I made over his thick cock. Then, with one last strangled cry, the tension in me snapped and I began pulsating all around him.

“Yessss,” he hissed, his hands pressing hard against mine for leverage and thrusting his hips into my orgasm so that it lasted as long as possible. When it finally began to subside, my whole body went limp at once on top of him, trembling and slick with sweat. His movements slowed and stopped, giving us both a brief respite.

Once I had caught my breath, I propped myself on my elbows and looked into his face, tracing the tattoo with my right hand. “You know, I’ve been fucking my fingers to the thought of you for months now, thinking that you needed space. Now, I’m wondering if I should have made my move sooner.”

"No, you were right to think that.” He quirked his mouth. “Not that I would have even thought about turning you down. You’re as wise and perceptive as you are beautiful.”

I smiled back at him, lulled into serenity by the sweet nectar of his words. Then, suddenly, I was on my back once again, and we grinned at each other playfully. We were well matched, he and I, both equally assertive in love.

“If it makes you feel better,” he said, “I was fucking myself to the thought of you, too.” I groaned at the delicious thought of him repeating my name as his hand desperately pumped his cock until his seed spilled out and ran down his fingers. Chakotay grinned as if he were reading my mind. "Maybe next time, I'll let you watch," he whispered, palming my breasts as his hips picked up their pace. I opened my mouth to moan, and he caught it with his, the sounds of my pleasure reverberating across his tongue. Together, we undulated like water, desperate to melt into one fluid being made entirely of passion and pleasure. Breaking away from my lips, he sat back on his heels and braced my legs against his chest. Guttural sounds emerged from both of us as he thrust himself deep and hard inside of me like a well-oiled piston, pounding his cock into that one incredible spot, and _oh god there is nothing in life better than this_.

Our eyes remained unwaveringly on each other as he moved over me and in me and through me, our hips cresting and ebbing together with increasing intensity until the sensation of our union became the entirety of our existence. I felt myself winding tighter and tighter, and I was close— _god, so close_ —until it broke loose in deep, forceful waves around him. He was close, too, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open as he continued thrusting himself into my orgasm until his own release came, full and warm inside of me.

With a deep, satisfied sigh, Chakotay collapsed onto the bed next to me, tucking my hair behind my ear when I rolled into his side and laid my head on his chest. Lacing his fingers with mine, he brought my hand to his mouth and reverently kissed every one of my fingertips. I smiled up at him, a look which he returned with utter adoration. Within minutes, his breathing deepened with sleep. I closed my eyes and followed him there, the steady drumbeat of his heart lulling me into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> In the twenty-fourth century, medical and social advancements have made STI's and unplanned pregnancies a non-issue. In the twenty-first century, we still have a ways to go. Sex responsibly!
> 
> Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount. I'm just borrowing a few of their things.


End file.
